DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the Second International Meeting on Oxygen/Nitrogen Radicals and Cellular Injury, is to provide rigorous discussion and debate on the most recent findings relevant to the cellular and molecular mechanisms by which ROS and RNS are involved in the pathogenesis of diseases of different organs, including the respiratory, gastrointestinal tract, cardiovascular, ocular, and neurological. The meeting will be held in the Research Triangle area from September 7-10, 1997, and will be divided into 6 areas: Mechanisms of injury and pathogenesis of disease; Signal transduction pathways; Effects related to gene expression and gene transfer; Cytokine networks; inflammation and apoptosis; Antioxidant and related defense mechanisms; and Role in tumor promotion and neoplasia. These are important areas and should provide the necessary diversity to meet the interests of a wide group of scientists. This meeting will permit investigators from the United States and from different nations to meet to hear experts in various disciplines working on oxygen and nitrogen radicals and to exchange data. Bringing together scientists from these different disciplines can allow those working on similar problems in disparate systems to become aware of recent advances and technologies that may be applicable to their own research. The meeting will include state-of-the-art lectures from renowned scientist as well as extensive thematic discussion sessions. The scientific organizing committee is composed of highly respected individuals in fields related to ROS/RNS associated pathogenesis in different tissues, with an emphasis on the lung. This meeting will be the second in a series of international convocations be held every 3-4 years, a time span that allows for accumulation of significant new findings to be presented. The first conference in this series dealt with ROS and Lung Injury and was held in Morgantown, WV, in August of 1993. Approximately 600 brochures will be sent to individuals in January of 1997, to advertise the meeting. The proceedings of this meeting will be published in the journal, Environmental Health Perspectives.